vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125165-solution-for-pvppve-server
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Just because you don't like PvP does not mean you are a carebear and that word is stupid as hell | |} ---- Way to fixate on the wrong part of the discussion. Anything constructive to add? ;) | |} ---- ---- All great suggestions, but i think I've found the solution to some extent. If you where in say Farside, if you did /pvp it would then phase you into the PvP world server and once you deactivated it, it would phase you back onto the PvE side. I actually think that would be a fantastic idea! | |} ---- Yeah, they should have implemented something like that at the same time as the mega-merge instead of just sabotaging the PVP servers with free transfers off ... but hindsight is 20/20. The issue is, as I think we all agree, that the tumbleweeds on the PVP servers are doing nothing NOTHING good for the community or game. They are barren and leave a bad taste in people's mouth once they get there and look around, expecting to have some fights, only to have their only enemy be sheer loneliness. | |} ---- Way to go, you! ;) :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- im going for a Shard Systems, where you can change whenever you want, i want to pvp in Grimvault i go on the PVP Shard, i want to PVE in Wilderrun i go on the PVE Shard. You woudent dump it it would just not matter witch server you would choose. That what i want, new people join the PVP Server and stay because there are people everywhere Kinda, but your system woudent change the problem with the new players joining the pvp server and leaving after 2-3 hours because the dont see people. | |} ---- Hmm great point, the solution would be everyone joins the same "server" to start, then a little tutorial explains that if they wanted to take part in world PvP, they just had to toggle it on and off. That way when new players start, they'd be merged from both PvP and PvE, then explained how to participate in world PvP if they wanted to. | |} ---- Lol carebears? you just go right for the low blows don't you? Coming from MANY years playing on PVP servers to now playing PVE I can say most are not Carebears but rather don't find entertainment in open world PVP. If you want to go blow for blow, my own personal take on it from exp as well as many other players... Open world PVP is nothing but gankers and Mamas' basement dwellers. Everytime I have ever played on a PVP server it is literally always the same. All the PVPers cry about how they remissness the Tarrenmill madness or the massive open world PVP in whatever game they came from. Great, lovely, we all remember it and sure it was fun but that's gone now. Now that there is organized PVP with instances those who actually want to PVP and are good at it, queue for it. That's how it works, don't wanna raid? don't go in the raid instance, don't wanna PVP? oh well $#%# *cupcake* mate I'm gonna gank you while your questing... and I'm gonna kill your afk friend too! Thing is, on the PVE server if you really want to do open world PVP YOU CAN! just turn your flag on. It's really that simple, anyone else who also wants to PVP will gladly gank you. The thing about open world PVP is it is all about getting the jump on people when they are vulnerable. You know, camping raid instances, killing quest NPCs/Flight paths, Low levels, Camping, taunting, etc. Sometimes there is fair PVP but I find a large majority of the people doing open world PVP either have nothing better to do with their time than harass low levels and questers, or they are utterly terrible at PVP and HAVE to get the jump on them to kill them. I have had my fair share of revenge on gankers and guess what? I still don't enjoy it, its a waste of my time. So the fact that in most games the PVP servers die first .. tells me most ppl don't actually care for open world PVP as much as some try to make you think. The only reason many of my friends played on PVP servers ( myself included ) was because they always thought " I'm not a carebear.. :( " or " well my one friend who is a jerk off and always has to have his way is going there so if we don't follow him we don't play with him " After several years of stomaching being someplace I was unhappy with I told my brother to *cupcake* off and i moved to a PVE server, and our friends followed suit. | |} ---- You got it ,but i would still let both server online, not because we need them, mostly for the Reputation, the moment the would close one Server and bring out the new system, people would shout again the game is dead, but thats not true. | |} ---- ---- And now stop posting stuff that has nothing to do with the topic please, this topic is not a discussion, if someone likes PVE or PVP. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, yes I do. The servers should be separate so we carebears don't have to put up with zergs anywhere. If you go one step farther, you completely remove open world PvP and make it arena/instanced world PvP. | |} ---- Well that's just it, with Shard technology, the populations *are totally separate* in the Open World at all times, but they're linked to each other when it comes to PVP/PVE queues, Auction Houses and the Commodity Exchange. Essentially, shards are really two distinct playgrounds that never touch, but the POPULATION is free to swap between them 'til their hearts are content. So, like I said, if you don't like OWPVP, you never, ever, ever have to do it ... but if you DO decide you want to get your beatdown on, you can always phase over and get your kerfluffle going. Then, when you're ready to quest in peace, shard over to the PVE side and be free of the OWPVP gankers. At the same time, when you queue up for a battleground or a dungeon, then everyone on both shards who queue up are put in the same talent pool - because more players lumped together means faster queues all the way around. | |} ---- This has already be discussed to dead. imho the easiest, best and simplest solution is to give players meaning to tag themselves as PvP and do quest like that. BnS has a nice IOWPVP system. You need to tag yourself as PvP and then you are able to talk with Faction NPCs that give you Faction quests for the (pvp) zone. When you untag yourself as pvp you disband the quests. With this system Carbine can easily introduce some PvP back into the world even in the already released maps. What comes to mind is for example Whiteville, in the middle of the map you have that terraformer, this the first place you have some dominion vs exile player interaction. There is an quest to throw squids on the other faction npc/players head and to kill their Robot that roams the battlefield. I can really see those quests being reworked slightly that you need to be tagged as PvP. Hell make them a daily mission and let them drop special Faction coins that let you buy some nice faction costumes or things like that. R12 is also easily converted to PvP only, same as the Bird in Blighthaven and the Daily event in the Defile. From my experience in BnS I did got ganked a couple of times but 99% of the time you can do your quests without much trouble and we did have some nice PvP fights from time to time ^^ The thing is if players are heavy ganking in that zone you simply move on to the next one and complete the dailies there first, or you call your guild mates and gank the ganking player and they often leave then ^^ And for those that don't want to do OWpvp at all well then don't but the story is you are in war with the other faction and we all know wars lead to some deaths. I spend most of my time actually on Luminai (pvp server) and the number of times i got ganked there since the launch of the game i can count on 1 hand, sure we fought other players but most of the time it was more about mutual respect and acknowledgement. When dominions where doing a quest where you had to collect items and you where outnumbered then yeah you gave them a bit more room so to say. Bbut it was the same the other way around. It makes the world more alive and interactive. On pve it's almost like everyone's are zombies just focusing on their quests not caring about the rest :( | |} ---- Did you read my post? i dont think so, its not about Open PVP or /PVP ist about Players starting on the PVP Server and leave because there are no players... | |} ---- ---- In a shard system, this would never be an issue. You wouldn't be able to switch phases without breaking off combat and returning to the phase portal (which, as you say, should be located in a Capital city, far from the OWPVP). Likewise, the "accidental flagging" could never happen, because the PVE phase wouldn't *allow* flagging at all. | |} ---- Yeah, that's the point of sharding. Just making sure it's a consideration if people aren't talking about sharding. If they're using a combined flag system, they have to keep those in mind. I wanted to make sure they were introduced. | |} ---- You also talked a lot about instances and such, was talking about that. About the current state of PvP server and what they should do with it, they should have closed it months ago :/ | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure how well this would work, but if they allowed balanced faction transfers (i.e., there's a point, say 40-60% where it's two way, but below that, you can only go one way) you might get quite a few people transferring to the Dominion side. Especially if they allowed guilds to transfer. | |} ---- since you cant just switch in combat it shoudent be a problem. I dident really talk about instances, but ok, i dont think the should close the pvp server, as i mentioned above that would just creat bad mouth again. Faction Balance is an other problem we have, but im not 100 % sure giving more Gold would solve the problem. | |} ---- It depends. In a hypothetical situation where you're just running up and slapping someone in combat with no one else around, that's true. In a hypothetical situation where you're grabbing people and killing them, then phasing out as soon as you kill someone before their friends can come, it's a PITA. The latter situation is what used to lead to the most brutal open world PVP conflicts in other games. | |} ---- Give it a 20 sec Casttime to switch from PVP to PVE, if he manage to get away with that he deserves to survive. | |} ---- They can do that. I think it would be better to make them fire up their teleport if they want to escape and shut it off in Thayd/Illium. Then you don't have to actively phase back and forth. | |} ----